


The world will go on spinning

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Elena enters the President's office without knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world will go on spinning

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 21, 2009.

Elena was having a very bad dream. It involved the President’s office, with the head of the company and the commander of the Turks in a very compromising position against the desk. Hands and legs tangled together. Clothes on the floor. Tseng with his tongue making a trail down Rufus’ skin. Rufus with Tseng’s name on his lips. All the right elements of a nightmare. If there hadn’t already been a thousand other little Elenas in her head bouncing around and smacking against the walls of her brain and screaming in tiny chipmunk voices at a multitude of different pitches, she might have marveled at how she managed to turn around and run away from it all without making any other sound beyond a somewhat-gasp-somewhat-whimper.

 

Reno was enjoying cable television and Rude was snipping away some bonsai shrub thing in the lounge when Elena came in, looking like she was being chased down by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Reno had barely looked up and opened his mouth to say something typically Reno-ish when the bathroom door slammed shut behind her. The frame on the wall beside it fell to the ground. Reno winced a bit at the crash and the broken glass, but Rude kept on sipping.

 

“...What the fuck, yo.”

 

“Mm.”

 

 _Snip, snip, snip._

 

***

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

Rufus smirked when Tseng shook his head, turning away from him as best as he could given the fact that the younger man held his face in his hands. Good heavens, was he blushing? This day just kept getting better.

 

“She was going to find out about us eventually.”

 

“I wanted to be the one to tell her.”

 

“I’m sure she’d have loved you no less for it.”

 

They pressed together, forehead to forehead, Rufus’ arms looped over Tseng’s shoulders and Tseng’s arms pulling his boss closer. Even with the realization that Elena had just walked in on them dropping cold stones down the pit of his stomach, it was difficult for Tseng to pass off how thrilling it was to hold Rufus that way, half-naked and flushed and still so damned smug about everything.

 

Tomorrow’s staff meeting for the Turks wasn’t going to be pleasant. Reno was sure to have that stupid grin on his face and Rude would be blank as usual and Elena… well, she wasn’t going to be happy and that was putting it lightly and assuming, on a long shot, that she didn’t call in sick for once on account of what she had seen that day.

 

“Tseng. Stop thinking. Kneel down and do me.”

 

And Tseng did as he was told.


End file.
